worldpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pest Intézet
Pest Intézet, or Pest Institute, is the leading technology and military industry group in Hungary. Originating from the Pest Technology Institution (which still exists today), it is still lead by the Schoolmaster of the PTI,who, as of 2035, is Felicia Meggyesfalvi, also the representative of Hungarians in Slovakia from 2028-2032. The General Director, de facto leader of Pest Intézet in 2035, is Gusztáv Szabolcsi, also the Vice President of FN-Magyar-Esperanza Weapons. The Pest Intézet is famed for its most successful V-19 series. History The Pest Institute was founded by the Király of Hungary in December 2019, merely 2 months after the formation of the Second KIngdom of Hungary. Being both a institution for the research of multiple scientific fields and defense projects (usually at the request of the Kingdom). By 2031, the Pest Institute had over 30,000 employees, and was the largest comany in Hungary. As the civil war divided Hungary into two, the Pest Institute remained in operation only in the Kingdom and in Transylvania. The number of employee shrinked to 21,000 people, and the progress on new projects decreased very much as funding was down to 1/4 that of before the civil war started. Nevertheless the Pest Intézet continues to be the largest corporation in Hungary, and it will only grow larger. Projects 'Pest Intézet V-19 'Illujankasz' light interceptor series' V-19 'Illujankasz' light interceptor * Max. speed:Mach 2.6 * Maximum range: 1,800km * Total of 8 hardpoints * 1x galting cannon * Unit cost: 55 million USD V-19A 'Sárkány' High-power light interceptor * Max. speed:Mach 3.2 * Maximum range: 1,500km * Total of 6 hardpoints * 1x galting cannon * Unit cost: 65 million USD V-19B 'Tengeri sárkány' STOL carrier-based light interceptor * Max. speed:Mach 2.6 * Maximum range: 1,600km * Total of 8 hardpoints * 1x galting cannon * Unit cost: 60 million USD V-19C 'Zahhak' Long-range interceptor * Max. speed:Mach 2.5 * Ferry range: 6,000 km * Combat radius: 2,200 km with additional fuel tanks * Total of 6 hardpoints * 1x 20mm galting cannon * Unit cost: 65 million USD Pan-Danubian V-39 'Carpathia' Stealth Multirole Fighter series Pan-Danubian V-39 'Carpathia' Stealth Multirole Fighter General characteristics * Role: Air superiority/Ground attack * Crew: 1 * Length: 20.5 m * Wingspan: 13.25 m * Height: 4.5 m * Empty weight: 18,000 kg * Loaded weight: 24,150 kg * Powerplant: 1 x Pan-Danubian DMI 1000 Scramjet Engine Performance * Maximum speed: Mach 8+ (computer simulation tested to Mach 9.21) * Cruise speed: Mach 5.5 * Combat radius: 800 km (497 mi) * Ferry range: 5000 km with drop tanks * Service ceiling: 80,000 ft Armament * Guns: 1 x GSh-6-30 30mm nose cannon * 6 external hardpoints ** KH-5 Hryfon 'Gryphon' ** K-77M ** MBDA MICA ** MM40 Block 3 ** RBS-15 Mk. II ** Selection of other missiles and bombs *Unit cost: 275 million USD Not for export 'MC-26 'Evren' Close Air Support aircraft series' MC-26 'Evren' Close Air Support aircraft * Max. speed:Mach 1.5 * Ferry range: 3,500 km * Combat radius: 600 km * Total of 12 hardpoints for rockets, missiles and bombs * 1 x 20mm galting cannon * Unit cost: 60 million USD 'All Purpose Infantry Fighting Vehicle (APIFV) program' GPAPC - General Purpose Armored Personnel Carrier * Weight : 14 tonnes * Length : 7 m * Width : 3 m * Height : 2.6 m * Crew : 3 * Passengers : 7 * Main armament : 14.5 mm KPVT machine gun * Secondary armament : 7.62 mm PKT machine gun * Suspension : 6x6 wheeled * Operational range : 650 km * Speed : 85 km/h * Unit cost : 2.5 million USD ATAPC - All-terrain Armored Personnel Carrier * Weight : 16 tonnes * Length : 7 m * Width : 3 m * Height : 2.4 m * Crew : 3 * Passengers : 7 * Main armament : 7.62 mm PKT machine gun * Suspension : torsion bar, 5 road wheels * Operational range : 550 km * Speed : 65 km/h * Unit cost : 3 million USD IFSV - Infantry Fire Support Vehicle * Weight : 24 / 25 tonnes (depending on primary armament) * Length : 7 m * Width : 3 m * Height : 2.8 m * Crew : 3 * Passengers : 6 * Main armament : 25 mm x 137mm cannon / 105 mm cannon * Secondary armament : 2 x 7.62 mm PKT machine gun * Suspension : 8x8 wheels * Operational range : 550 km * Speed : 75 km/h * Unit cost : 3 million USD THSV - Tank-Hunter Support Vehicle * Weight : 24 tonnes * Length : 7 m * Width : 3 m * Height : 2.7 m * Crew : 3 * Passengers : 4 * Main armament : 4 x FMEW Lándce Anti-tank Missile System * Secondary armament : 7.62 mm PKT machine gun * Suspension : 6x6 wheels * Operational range : 550 km * Speed : 75 km/h * Unit cost : 3.5 million USD AAISV - Anti-air Infantry Support Vehicle * Weight : 18 tonnes * Length : 7 m * Width : 3 m * Height : 2.8 m * Crew : 3 * Main armament : * 4 × 23 mm 2A7 autocannons * 2 x FIM-92 Stinger SAM System * Suspension : torsion bar, 5 road wheels * Operational range : 550 km * Speed : 70 km/h * Unit cost : 4 million USD HU-33 Assault Rifle series HU-33 Assault Rifle (SP-28) * Weight : 9.2 lb * Length : 25 in * Barrel length : 20.6 in * Cartridge : 5.56x45 NATO * Action : Gas operated * Rate of fire : 750 round/min * Muzzle velocity : 950 m/s * Effective firing range : 600 m * Feed system : 30 round magazine * Unit cost : 500 Euro * Unit price : 725 Euro HU-33H Assault Rifle/Designated Marksman Rifle * Weight : 9.4 lb * Length : 30 in * Barrel length : 22.6 in * Cartridge : 5.56x45 NATO * Action : Gas operated * Rate of fire : 750 round/min * Muzzle velocity : 950 m/s * Effective firing range : 800 m * Feed system : 30 round magazine * Unit cost : 550 Euro * Unit price : 775 Euro HU-33G Squad Automatic Rifle * Weight : 9.4 lb * Length : 35 in * Barrel length : 25.6 in * Cartridge : 5.56x45 NATO * Action : Gas operated * Rate of fire : 800 round/min * Muzzle velocity : 950 m/s * Effective firing range : 800 m * Feed system : 30/60 round magazine * Unit cost : 560 Euro * Unit price : 780 Euro HU-60 Assault Rifle * Weight: 10.1 lb * Length: 28 in * Barrel length: 21.6 in * Cartridge: 5.56x45 NATO * Action: Gas operated * Rate of fire: 755 round/min * Muzzle velocity: 980 m/s * Effective firing range: 700 m * Feed system: 30 round magazine * Unit cost: 1200 USD * Unit price: 1800 USD GE-60 'Fajsz' Light Machine Gun * Weight: 18 lb * Length: 40 in * Barrel length: 21.6 in * Cartridge: 5.56x45 NATO * Action: Gas operated, assisted by battery-powered magnetic coil * Rate of fire: 880 round/min * Muzzle velocity: 980 m/s * Effective firing range: 1200 m * Feed system: Disintegrating link belt * Unit cost: 1500 USD * Unit price: 2000 USD Category:Companies